henris_secretfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2
'SUMMARY' 'SCENES LIST' 'Scene 1' ''Summary "I'm so mad at Henri! And this silly Spanish homework isn't helping me feel better..." Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 2' Summary "Nathan likes me and invited me to have coffee with him.." Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 3' Summary "Actually, I don't find him interesting at all!" Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 4' Summary "After talking with my parents, I decided I need to apologize to Henri for everything I said..." Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 5' Summary "I have no idea how to talk to Henri... Plus, he's not even here today!" Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 6' Summary "Jasmine is helping us with our Spanish homework. Thank goodness she's here!" Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 7' Summary "Jessica just infecting us all with her venom again, just by showing up." Dialogues 'In the classroom' '''Lyla:' It's been several days but I still haven't worked up the courage to talk to Henri. I've almost tried a couple of times, but I always chicken out at the last minute. But there he is, two feet away, just reading his book. French class is over and we're waiting on Señora Casanolia. As usual, its kind of chaotic. Jasmine: Look Lyla, Jay just posted a video! Lyla: She hands me her phone and squeezes up next to me so we can watch it together. I press "Play". Obviously, he's decided to do a version of one of his old songs on the piano, acoustic style. Thanks to Jasmine, I know the song really well. This time though, it doesn't sound the same at all. Jasmine: Wow! He really does sing well! Lyla: I have to admit, the guy can sing. Jessica: Seriously, you're watching a video of Jay!? Lyla: She seems disgusted Jessica: Don't tell me you are still obsessed with your pre-teen idol!? Jasmine: I am... Why do you care? I'd like to point out that his fans aren't just pre-teens! Jessica: Look, trying to save face! Poor girl... Lyla: Her friends giggle behind her. Apparently at this school you have to be mean to be considered funny. Jessica: We don't listen to that crap! Lyla: I get up. Mind your own business, Jessica!! Jessica: What? What do you want?! Ypu don't think your friend can defend herself? What's it to you if she happens to have terrible taste in music?! Lyla: I like Jay's music too! Not as much as her, I'll admit, but you can't say his music is "crap". Jessica: I can say whatever I want! I live in a free country where we have freedom of speech! Lyla: She looks at me with this high and mighty attitude, proud of her response. Whatever, I concede. Chloe: Con-what? What did she say? Jessica: Just forget it Chloe! Lyla: You can say whatever you want! So can I, for that matter. Neither I, nor my friend, will tolerate insults just because we happen to like a musician that you don't care for. I'm convinced you spit your venom all over the place without a good reason anyway. If this guy is so successful, it's because he's probably worked like a dog! He really does have talent! Whether you like him or not doesn't change that. This guy is our age and has already toured the world, had incredible experiences that millions of poeople only dream about... All because he is passionate about music! If for no other reason, I give him props for that. So just leave us alone so we can continue being fans without you giving us a hard time. Go worry about something else! It's gotta be exhausting for you... Criticizing people all the time. Jessica: I do not criticize people all the time! You're making things up! Lyla: Am I? Why don't you try providing me wrong? You can start by going away! Jessica opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Victory at last. I turn and look over at Henri, it's nearly becoming a reflex. I was totally expecting to see his back but I turn to realize he's looking right at us. He heard the whole thing! Our eyes meet. Right at that moment, Señora Casanolia comes in. henri turns around. Señora Casanolia: ¡Buenas tardes a todos! ¡Lo siento... Llego un poquito tarde! (Good afternoon everyone! I'm sorry ... I'm a little late!) Clement: You never tell me all that stuff when I make fun of Jay! :P Lyla: It's not th same with you! You're cute ;) Clement: Me? Cute? What are you talking about?! Lyla: Yeah! to see how jealous you get when Jasmine talks about him too much... it's too cute :) Clement: Pshhhh! Whatever! I just like to tease her! She is totally obsessed with him. Jasmine: You were amazing! Lyla: Hehe! <3 Jasmine: I doubt shell bother us anymore now! Or at least not about that subject! But I bet she'll find something else! :/ Lyla: Don't worry about her! It'll be fine! Jasmine: Yeah... You're right. Just wanted to say thanks! Lyla: ;) Señora Casanolia: ¿Señorita Lyla? Can I help you? Lyla: Oops! I put my phone away quickly ¡Sorry Señora! In Lyla's room Lyla: Fall really is here. Another rainy day... It's depressing! Alex: Lyla!?Are you ready? Lyla: Yeah... I'm coming! In the living room Alex: Great... And I didn't even have to call you 15 times! Progress! Lyla: Who would've thought! Anything can happen! With all this rain outside, I was not going to risk having to wait for the bus! Alex: Ah... I see your motivation now... Lyla: Busted! In Alex's car Alex: So... It's been a while since I've seen you playing superhero! Lyla: Stooooop it. Alex: At leat you learned your lesson! Lyla: I'm not sure I did... Alex: What do you mean? Lyla: I mean if I see someone in trouble, I'm always gonna try to help them. Alex: ... Lyla: You say that, but even as dumb as you are, I'm sure you would do whatever it took to help someone out if they were in a sticky situation! Alex: Hmmm... That remains to be seen! Lyla: I'd bet my life on it! Alex: Hmmm... Ohhhkay... In other news, guess what? A buddy of mine loaned me Last Fantasy 18 today! Lyla: Ar eyou kidding? That game has been impossible to find since it came out! How did he get his hands on it!? Alex: He must have pre-ordered it. Lyla: Ooo! I really wanna play it! Alex: Tonight? Lyla: Yeah! Definitely! Oh wait! Shoot! I have to go to Clement's game at 5:30. Alex: No big deal! Don't worry! The game will be over long before midnight! We'll still have time to play for a little while! I'll wait on you. Don't worry! Lyla: Awesome! Thanks!!! ''7th scene COMPLETE 'Scene 8' 'Summary' "After days of silence, henri helped me pick up some things I dropped and then pushed Enzo back. I couldn't belive my eyes." Dialogues 'Entrance hall' '''Lyla:' I'm super early today. I always am when I ride with Alex. It's pouring so hard outside. I can't wait for my friends in front of the high school like I usually do. The hallway is crowded! Everyone is trying to stay out of the rain. I'd rather just go ahead and go to class where there are less people. In front of the classroom Lyla: Of curse, Henri is already there. Alone. With his book. As expected. I stay a fair distance from him. I do not want him to say anything to me. That being said, this would be the perfect time to talk to him. He saw me come in. He's obviously a but uncomfortable. Great. We've managed to make it to where it's even more awkward than before. This situation is just so annoying. Shoot! My phone sounds so loud in this empty hallway! I shuffle around in my bag like crazy, trying to find my phone. I really need to clean it out... I know it's a waste of time! But it's been waaay too long since I cleaned it. It's at that moment that my pencil case decides to go flying out of my bag. It flies through the air and hits the ground with a pathetic thud. The pencils scatter all over the hallway. Shooooot!! Shoot! Shoot! I bend down to pick them up. What a huge mess. My phone is still blasting the latest Misteria song. Henri bends down at almost the same time as me to help pick up the pencils. Totally embarrassed and blushing, I look up to him. He wan concentrating on picking up the pencils scattered all over. But he winds up looking at me too. I don't look away, trying to figure out what he's thinking. He looks at me really intensely too. We stand up at the same time. '' '''Henri:' Here you go. Lyla: I slowly take the pencils from him. Like in a romantic comedy, our fingers brush together. He pulls his hands back really quickly. Um... Thanks. He just nods his head. Enzo: Heyyyyy! If it isn't my buddy Henri, alone with Lyla! Lyla: Great... My perfect moment is about to come crashing to an end. Henri doesn't answer him. Enzo isn't even offended. He knows he'll never make him talk. Enzo: Hey dollface! Lyla: Enzo steps between us. Enzo: There's gonna be a wild party at my friend Kevin's tonight! You interested? We could make peace and go together... Lyla: Sorry Enzo but I'm busy tonight! I try not to give away how badly the thought of this disgusts me. Enzo: You sure? It's gonna be fun! There's gonna be great music! Tons of eat and drink stuff!. Lyla: No, really, I'm just not interested. Enzo: Pshhh! You really don't like having a good time, do ya? Come on! Go with me! I'll show you how to have a good time! Lyla: The moment Enzo tries to grab me by the waist, I see a hand appear on his shoulder. Henri? Henri: I don't think she has any interest in going to your little party... Nor does she have any interest in talking to you. Lyla: My jaw drops to the floor. Enzo: And tell me again why you're gettin' mixed up in this? Henri: I mean do what you want, but can't you see you're getting the brush off? Lyla: He's right. The bell rings and the crowd of students aort of ends the conversation. Jasmine: Oh! Here you are! We were looking for you everywhere! I tried to call you but you didn't answer! Enzo: Whatever! Here come the losers! That's it! I'm outta here! Lyla: Henri turns back to his book, like nothing ever happened. Jasmine: I was starting to get worried! Lyla: You shouldn't have been! I can't bring myself to tell her what just happened. My brain is still precessing the chain of events! Entrance hall Jasmine: You ready for tonight!? Clement: Am I ready?? I was born for this! I'm gonna show 'em who's boss! Jasmine: He he he! I never doubted you for a second. Lyla: I'm still reeling from what happened thhis morning. I still haven't told anyone about what Henri did. I feel like keeping it to myself for a little while. Just a little bit... It's the second time I've seen him up close. I had never really paid attenyion to his eyes. But now I can officially say they are beautiful. You rarely see eyes that blue. Jasmine: Earth to Lyla! You with us? Lyla: Huh? OH... Yeah... Actually, I'm not really... Sorry! Jasmine: You seem really distracted lately! Clement:'''You're right! I noticed too! What's the matter? '''Lyla: Nothing! Jasmine: You sure...? You don't wanna talk about it? Lyla: I promise jasmine, everything's fine. Don't worry about me. Okay? It's still raining cats and dogs outside. Tha hallway is about to burst. I notice that even henri is here. Jasmine: Is it Henri that's got you in such a state...? Lyla: Great! Busted! I must have stared at him a little too long. Clement hasn't noticed. He is talking with one of his teammates. They are both super excited about the game. As usual, I can't get anything past Jasmine. This morning, Enzo was a little too pushy trying to get me to come to his party. And Henri is the one that stepped in to help me. My friend is shocked. But totally happy. Jasmine: You've got to be kidding! And then!? What happened next? Lyla: Uh... Nothing... The bell rang...On the bech next to me, a small sophomore girl is getting teased by two acne covered guys. Obviously embarrassed, I can see she's trying to laugh at their jokes. But she looks uncomfortable and doesn't seem to know how to get herself out of the situation. I look at Jasmine. She gets it and smiles at me. I move towards the younger girl and sit down next to her. I lightly tap her leg, trying to intervene as discreetly as i can. She is surprised and turns towards me. Tell me... Are these two bothering you...? ???: No... No, don't worry. They're in my class. I know them pretty well. They're just joking around, that's all. Lyla: I don't want to make her uncomfortable so as discreetly as possible, I make strong eye contact with the guys. They give each other a look and then, without a word, they get their stuff and go. Good riddance. Thi girl looks relieved. I think she was scared I was going to make a scene. It seemed like my being discreet was important to her. Good. They're gone! ???: Yeah... I see that. Lyla: I'm Lyla! This is my best friend Jasmine!'' Jasmine smiles at her. She has a calming effect in these type of situations... I love that about her.'' ???: I'm Tiffany. Jasmine: You're a sophomore? Tiffany: Yep, I am. Lyla: We're seniors! Jasmine: Anyway, if you ever have any other issues, just let us know! Lyla will save you no matte the situation! Tiffany: He he he! Lyla: Don't exaggerate either, Jasmine! Jasmine: I'm not exaggerating! Lyla: I can see Jasmine wink at Tiffany. Tiffany: Anyway... Thanks for helping me. It's really nice of you. Bryan and Matthieu aren't realy mean... But when the others aren't around, thay like to tease me. Lyla: Yeah, they're such idiots. Like I said! Tiffany: He he he! Yeah! You're right! Jasmine: Hey! Let me see, here!! Is that a picture of Jay on your key chain!? Lyla: Tiffany's face lights up. I know all too well what that look means! Tiffany: You know him!? Jasmine: Of curse! Lyla: She's his biggest fan!'' Jasminesticks out her chest with pride.'' Tiffany: Me too!!! Lyla: There you have itthe official way to be excluded from a conversation. I watch them talk about their celebrity crush. It's kinda cute though. Finally, jasmine has someone to talk to about her beloved Jay. Jasmine: Lyla! We don't need to waste any more time... Clement's game starts soon. We need to get there early if we want a spot! I know it's your style to be fashionably late, but our friend is counting on us! Lyla: You got it, boss! ''Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 9' Summary "Jasmine and I have to cheer in Clement for his basketball game." Dialogues UNFINISHED 'The gym' '''Lyla:' The gym is totally packed and it feels super exciting! Our team has a lot of fans! And cheerleaders. The players are all such handsome athletes! Nathan is surrounded by a group of girls. So full of himself! Jasmine: Clement is over there! He's warming up withe the other guys! Lyla: The coach blows the whistle. Coach: Alright guys. let's get ready! Don't wander off! Clement: Hey girls! You're here!! Jasmine: Of curse we are! You didn't think we'd let you do this alone, did you!? How did you think you guys would ever win if we weren't here for good luck!? Clement: Hahahahaha! Yeah... It would be impossible without you! Lyla: Clement puts his arm around Jasmine's neck and pulls her towards him, her head against his chest. He ruffles her hair with his other hand. '' '''Jasmine:' Hey!! Stop! Your're gonna mess my hair!!! Lyla: She "tries" to "fight him off" but not very hard. This little display doesn't have me fooled. They burst out of laughing. '' '''Hugo:' Hey man! You better get to the locker room instead of kissing you girlfriend! She's not going anywhere! Lyla: Clement lets Jasmine go, all of a sudden conscious of what a scene he just made. Clement: Well girls, I'm gonna go get ready! See ya later! Hugo: You're always surrounded! Clement: No I'm not... Come on, let's go! ''Photos & Brag-abouts 'Scene 10' Summary Dialogues Photos & Brag-abouts'' Category:Chapter Category:Solution